Talk:Empower spell
Damage shields can I empower Elemental Shield ? -- October 31, 2006 * yes Bromium 11:54, 31 October 2006 (PST) *In my testing I don't think I could, has this been changed in a patch?RAMss 01:24, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *No, you can't empower damage shields because they do not cause direct damage. --Mouettte 18:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) rounding does empower round up or down for damage? -- User:216.183.185.137 October 2007 *Down. --The Krit 23:08, 16 November 2007 (UTC) List of spells I dont really think is needed, maybe add a note on each spell does the job? ILKAY 16:24, 23 May 2008 (UTC) *It seemed to me like useful information for people deciding whether or not to take the feat.RAMss 01:24, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Stonehold Would Empower affect Stonehold's 1d6 paralysis durationRAMss 01:24, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *Ha right, i just have check empower affecting the duration of spell. Forget these 2 other script ILKAY 14:24, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Over-empowering Empower spell should affect only dice, not result. Spells from HotU using EpowerOrMaximize function does this. Spells from original nwn and guess SoU too uses wrong calculation. -- May 3, 2010 * It's not the wrong calculation if BioWare has decided that empowering affects the die roll and modifiers (even though D&D is different). Given the consistent use of this calculation, it does seem to be the intended behavior for NWN. --The Krit 19:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Though, it does seem odd when empower outdoes maximize. The later MaximizeOrEmpower() function, added with the first expansion, was probably added with a different intention for empowering (making it akin to DnD implementation) and what we have is a mix of two intentions (the former having a greater influence). WhiZard 20:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::*Exactly, its very odd and there is no reference its really Bioware intent. All based on The Krit's insight it is. 01:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) * I'm revisiting this and have new thoughts. Since spells added in expansions are empowering only the dice, I think it would be fine to assume that what Bioware actually decided is that empower spell should affect only dice. Latest decision should take precedense over earlier. Now, reason why they kept old spells empowering full result is probably due to the time constraints. There is lot more new techniques in spells from expansions, not just EmpowerOrMaximize and none of them were re-added into former spells. The wiki is describing the empower behavior from expansion as incorrect (eg. Quillfire), but due to the reason that this behavior came later I believe that what is not correct is the behavior of the former spells. Still we can make a note for each spell than decide what is intented, or remove notes and keep it only in this article. 10:17, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Empowering the duration of AOE effects " 14:31, April 12, 2012 The Krit (Talk | contribs) (3,377 bytes) (Undo revision 57796 by 77.92.213.119 (talk) -- ShaDoOoW still has trouble understanding English) (undo)" *Im requiring intervence of someone unbiased. I have asked several peoples who are playing DnD on paper what they think about this issue and they confirmed my understanding of this issue (and I suggest the same before instant revert next time). The description of the feat in NWN mean the spell duration written in the spell description - that cannot be extended even if its based on dice (like Tasha's). In case of stonehold, the duration is round/level. Whatever does the cloud is totally different concept and in case it uses dices can be empowered/maximized. Its not about english, its about logic. 01:11, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sunbeam I am reverting revision 68088, which suggests that sunbeam can be empowered by a cleric of the sun domain. This suggestion is incorrect. If the issue was the level of the spell, sunbeam would not be on the list at all (see the sentence right before the list: "This list excludes level 8 and 9 spells ..."). Sunbeam is in the list because it can be cast at level 7 by some characters, but still cannot be empowered by this feat. --The Krit (talk) 04:15, July 24, 2019 (UTC)